joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Avril Kincaid
Avril Kincaid was a lonely orphaned teenager with a scottish accent living in Pleasant Hill. When at a high-school field trip to the pleasant hill museum. The Scorpion broke in nearly eradicated the whole museum looking for a pair of bracelets. Avril encountered a mysterious curator, who gave Avril the set of items the scorpion was looking for, the Quantum Bands. She ends up using it’s power to defeat the scorpion and then assist other heroes. She then became the new Quasar. Personality ''' Avril is strong-minded and opinionated. She is often logical and focused with a playful side, and prefers to plan ahead in almost all situations. She often takes the role of a leader, not only in directing and organizing people in masse but also through mediation and offering suggestions or compromises to difficult situations. Avril's attitude towards her title of Superhero is one of duty; she is a firm leader with a strong sense of justice and a warm heart. Caring by heart, she loves people and strives to do the best she can for them. In this she shows passion, bravery and determination, often remaining undeterred by setbacks. She similarly goes out of her way to make sure her friends are safe and happy. While inwardly compassionate, she can often come off as confrontational, overbearing, hard, sardonic and condescending when stifled enough. When her emotions are open however, she is often only protective of her friends, constantly worried about their wellbeing in the field. Her personal emotions are sometimes less well-controlled, and under some extreme situations she's fallen into turmoil concerning her relationships with others, especially with Nightcrawler. She cares deeply for her family and was quick to establish connections with her long-lost sister and brother. In some cases she fostered some feelings of betrayal and jealousy, though she usually recognizes it while she's doing it. As such, she often confides in JOCASTA. Having a tendency to put too much pressure on herself to react in the wisest way, should Avril think herself to have failed or misjudged a situation in the past, she will often have tremendous self-doubts in herself, sometimes coming to tears in frustration of her perceived inability. '''Relationships * Nightcrawler: Nightcrawler is Avril's best friend and they get along very well. the two hid their feelings for each other, though the idea of marriage had come up on occasion, mostly as a joke. Additionally, because of their clashing personalities, both were reluctant to make anything more out of their relationship. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Speed: Avril can run at speeds greater than the finest Olympic athlete. * Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Avril's peak-human metabolism allows her a slight healing factor, allowing her to heal epithelial cells/tissues at a faster pace. '''Equipment * Quantum Bands: The bands she inherited could draw upon quantum energy for a number of effects such as creating various kinds of constructs, shields, interstellar flight and a form of teleportation she calls super quantum jumping. More complex and powerful constructs take more time to create. An incomplete construct is essentially worthless. Constructs last until dismissed or destroyed, but requires attention to animate. Category:Marvel Category:Fictional character Category:Quasar